


What Could Go Wrong?

by culieskye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, College, Fanfiction, Growing Up, Multi, Other, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culieskye/pseuds/culieskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper Pines are finally graduating college and to celebrate, they plan on taking a road trip to their favorite place, Gravity Falls. Ever since Weirdmageddon, everything has pretty normal and boring, so what could go wrong on a road trip to the weirdest place on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAIIII!
> 
> I wrote this because I was bored doing laundry. If you like it please R&R (or just like hit the handy dandy kudos button.) 
> 
> <3

 

       Mabel stared at her computer screen, her black headphones hugged her ears as she bopped her head to the electronic beat of a new artist she had fallen on. Literally, she was trying to find her friends at the local bar, and she _fell_ on him. He thought her knitted scarf was "ADORBS" and gave her his card, with a link to his music. Which she was very much in love with. He also had his cell phone number on the back with a winky face. She decided not to call him, if you have cards pre-made with your number and a winky face, you were a total loser in her eyes.

      Anyway, she wasn't in that 'boy crazy' phase anymore. She was 21 and had literally given up on real life, perfect romance. Especially since she had become an adult, it was like the entire world was just... boring.

      When she was twelve everything was so exciting. And now that she was graduating college, she could finally go back home. To Gravity Falls. She couldn't wait to see her Grunkles again. And her pet pig, Waddles. Who was getting high up their age wise, but still the perfect pig she loved. Dipper, her serious(ly lame) younger twin brother didn't go to the same college as Mabel. And it was the first time in their entire lives that the two had split up. That first year was an absolute terror. She practically lived in sweater town.

       She knitted while she studied and her stress nearly killed her. Literally. She was running late and ran across the street, her arms filled with text books, her headphones were repeating the same biology notes for the exam she was confident she was going to fail, and a car hit her.

IT HIT HER.

     Most people would cry, scream, you know be angry at the fact that they just got hit by a car. Would now have to go to the hospital for their broken leg, and miss the damn exam they were late for. But instead, Mabel had laughed.

      It was after that people were convinced she was crazy. But the thing was, that was the most exciting thing that happened to her since she and her brother helped vanquish the evil dream demon, Bill Cipher. Sometimes she would stay up at night and think about summoning him, just for a little more jazz in her mundane, adult life.

      Well, naturally after being hit by a car, Dipper had rushed across the country to baby her. It was annoying to say the least. But she was glad to see him. Her Grunkles came too, and somehow Grunkle Stan smuggled in her pig Waddles, much to Grunkle Ford's disapproval. 

     They had all gone back to their hotel, Dipper was dragged out and forced to rest by Grunkle Ford. But Grunkle Stan had stayed,

     "Life is boring now, ain't it kid? There was a time I would send you two out into a mystical forest and not even care. But now I'm terrified you'll die from a broken leg." he leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, "Listen kid. I'm getting old."

     "You've always been old, Grunkle Stan." she teased her favorite uncle.

     "And you've always been the pain in my shoulder." he was holding her hand, "Ford and I have been talking about the shack. What to do with it." 

     "Grunkle Stan...." she didn't like this conversation. And she couldn't disappear into sweater town because of this damn hospital gown.

     "I know you ain't got a major yet, don't worry I told Ford you've got some fancy major I can't ever remember the long name of it. Keeps him guessing for days." he reassured her, "But I was thinking, once you got one, I don't care if you get it knitting, I want you to comeback to the shack, if you want, help me run it."

      "Run... the Mystery Shack? With you?" she could feel the smile growing on her face. He squeezed her hand tight, 

      "Yeah! Me and you!"

      "I'll graduate before you know it!" she told him.

 

That was four years ago.

      And now graduation was a month away. Gravity Falls post cards from her grunkles and best friends, Candy and Grenda, littered her wall along with her fan art of  _Mary Kettle, Girl Witch_ (and all seven books of that series were under her bed in a special tote labeled: Portable Bookshelf). Mabel had gotten a degree in Public Relations and minor in business, she was prepared for a life time of running her favorite place on the whole planet.

     She had post cards from other states and cities too, those were from Dipper. He had graduated from some fancy school in New York and was now moving to start his Masters in London. Oxford? She was sure he had chosen it because it was named after Grunkle Ford. (That wasn't really true, but watching people believe her was more fun that it should have been.) Dipper leaving the country meant that she would see him significantly less, but she had lied to him and told him she would be fine. 

     She had spent that entire week in Sweater Town with nothing, but her loyal fanfiction to give her any kind of feeling. She had started writing fanfiction too, the reason her grades had dropped from As to Bs, but she didn't care. These other kids were busting their banks and brains because they had no idea what they were doing after, but Mabel? Pssshhhh, she had an end game and she was pretty confident she was going to have a great life after she got out of this mildewy, cramped dorm room.

      **Boop.** She checked her notifications on Skype and smiled. Another reason she was out of her boy crazy phase? She had met another crazy fanboy on Tumblr, and they had been talking constantly sense. 

     XxLlibxX:  _Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Role play tonight?_

MabelxStar:  _I have a stupid essay due tomorrow. That I haven't started. So gunna' have to bail on Mary Kettle's Trip to PigsMeade tonight._

_XxLlibxX: Want me to shoot a message to the others? We can go around you._

_MabelxStar: Yeah. Do that. While I stare at this blank page and wonder where my life went wrong._

Llib was her best friend. She told him everything, even if sometimes she was pretty sure he was slightly insane. But she wondered if he would be just as insane in real life. She was a lot more goofy online than she was with real people. She also hated real people, so there was that.

     She clicked away from Skype and stared at her word document. She debated calling Dipper and offering to pay him to do it. It wouldn't be the first time, and his papers ALWAYS got her As. She picked up her phone and her finger lingered over his name. It was late... what if he was asleep? Or with a girl? She laughed and pushed the number, Dipper was still in love with his childhood crush Wendy. And she was pretty sure it was a crush that would never end. Literally.

    "H-Hello?" he yawned.

    "DIPPER!"

     "Hey... Mabel, if this is about homework-,"

     "Pssshhhhhhhh, nooooooooo-,"

     "I'm hanging up." he threatened. She knew he wouldn't.

     "Alright, alright." she said, "It's an essay."

     "The essay you asked me to help you with last week?"

     "Yes."

     "No. It's your last paper, Mabel. Isn't it due tomorrow?"

     "Yes."

      "What time is it there?" he was becoming more awake now.

       "Three a.m...." she glanced at the clock, "Omigod. It's 3 a.m.!"

      "And you haven't even started it, have you?" he sighed. 

      Mabel laughed, "Nope! I'll just write about Waddles again."

      She could feel Dipper rolling his eyes at her, she began to type out her favorite pigs life as she asked, "So, going to Gravity Falls before you move to London, right?"

      "Yeah, of course." she could hear him adjusting himself, now that he was awake, her paper would be finished and she wouldn't fall asleep, like the last few times. "I'll be at your graduation, then road trip to Gravity Falls and a summer of no classes, papers, and-,"

       "Ford is going to drag you into some research of his." she reminded him.

       "But that isn't work. Once I get my PhD, I'm headed straight back to Gravity Falls to pick up his work. It's never ending out there, Mabel!"

        **BOOP. BOOP. BOOP. BOOP. BOOP. BOOP.**

"Someone's popular." she heard her brother stifle his yawn.

       "Probably just Libby." she called used Llib's real life nick name (that she had given because XxLlibxX was just weird to say out loud.)

       "That kid likes you and is going to eat your face one day."

        "Like I'll ever really meet him." she said as she pulled open her page. It was a bunch of random emojis. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and went back to her essay.

        "Just... don't meet him alone, if you do, okay?"

        "Yeah, yeah. You bring this up every time Libby comes up, Dipper. I got it."

        "I'm just saying. What if he's not Libby? What if he's..." Dipper had come up with something crazy, and was trying to sound less crazy to his twin sister. She found that cute, she knew her brother was a paranoid conspiracy theorist, like her grunkle, but she let him think anyway, "Gideon! What if he's Gideon?"

        "I talk to Gideon, Dipper. He's doing very well in Hollywood. Why would he waste time being my friend online, when we're already friends?"

        "I'm just saying..." he mumbled, "How's your paper going?"

         "Intro is kind of done." she let go of her phone and placed it on speaker. Her roommate was never home anyway, the normal girl had a boyfriend or something.

       "Is this even a paper that can be about Waddles?" he asked.

       "Um... Well, its about how I'll put my public relations degree to good use." she said as she continued to type, "And Waddles loves any kind of food. So my degree will be a great snack for my beloved pet pig."

       Dipper laughed, "I'm sure that'll earn an A!"

       "It better." Mabel replied. The two joked for the rest of the night, making plans for Gravity Falls and their road trip, she went to school in California. So Dipper would be flying over (he didn't own a car.) and she would drive from Cali to Oregon. It wasn't a terrible drive, but it could be better. But then again, a road trip with her favorite brother to go and see her favorite people and live in her favorite place? 

What could go wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Fan Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know, that this is going to be fluff. Weird. And short. And random. And stuff.
> 
> <3

          Mabel packed all of her post cards into a special scrap booking tote. Dipper would be here by the end of the week, he wouldn't miss her graduation, and her parent's had gone to Dipper's graduation instead of hers. But she didn't mind, she didn't care about people watching her walk across the stage. It was why she hadn't told the Grunkle's. Ford was crazy into his research, and Stan... she didn't trust him on the road all the way down to her college, anyway.

          She stared at her empty dorm room and beamed. She had loaded all of her stuff into her car and she was ready to leave this place for good.

**Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop.**

She sat down on her bare mattress, her computer was the last thing she planned on packing, and the few outfits she would wear before Dipper came. It was Libby, wanting her to join a new fandom. She clicked the link and stared at the weird cartoon,  _Gravity Falls_?

         MabelxStar: Like the town in Oregon?

        XxLlibxX: Yeah, thought you would find that interesting.

        MabelxStar: Yeah! That's crazy. Only two seasons? I'll binge it. Brb.

        XxLlibxX: Ok! I''l be here.

 

        **Two Days Later.**

        Mabel's eye twitched. A cartoon had never grabbed her attention more. Then twins, Maple and Flipper, were such weird kids. They almost reminded her of her and Dipper. But that was crazy talk.

        She pulled open Tumblr and found the fanfiction. And knew her new calling. She would write fanfiction, because Flipper needed to be with Atlantica, and she knew who would set them up perfectly: Maple. She got to writing immediately. 

           _Maple sat in her bed, staring at her twin across the room, "You like her."_

_"Do not." he argued._

_"I'm going to put you two together."_

_"Please don't."_

 

**Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop.**

 

    XxLlibxX: Did you finish it yet?

    MabelxStar: It was great! I'm writing fanfiction now. It's going to be a hit.

    XxLlibxX: It's going to be more than a hit. It's going to be real.

    MabelxStar: You're right! Really great!

 

    Libby was always being weird, she went back to her fan fiction. It was going to be great.

 


End file.
